The Birth of Aquario
by GomamonisAwesome
Summary: This is a tale through time, about how Aquarius and Scorpio met, how they fought side by side, falling in love in the process. I suck at summaries, I just can't seem to do them. Rating for Safety.


"Please, watch over Lucy." Layla said, her life force fading. I fell into Capricorn's arms.

"LAYLA!" I cried. The Celestial Mage I was contracted with smiled and closed her eyes, releasing her final breath. I cried out and Capricorn hugged me closer.

"I feel like I should respect her wishes. Jude, my I speak to Lucy?" I asked, wiping a few tears from my eyes. He nodded and brought her in.

"Lucy, I'd like to make a contract with you." I said, not having it in my heart.

"Huh, okay…" She said tentatively. She pulled out a notepad. "Um, do you do Mondays?" The young girl asked me. I smiled.

"I'll come whenever you're in trouble. Just summon me from water, and I'll be here to help you." I said smiling. She smiled and out the notepad away.

"Alright, thank you Aquarius." She said. I smiled and faded away, my tears started flowing again. I cried for a few minutes.

Thirteen Years Later.

"SANDSTORM!" I heard a yell. I ducked under and stopped my tears from flowing.

"I haven't fought you yet Silver Key." He said, with a smirk no doubt. If he knew who he was dealing with, he would be more respectful.

"What did you call me?" I asked, my form starting to glow a bright Cyan color with my eyes.

"I said, I haven't fought you yet, Silver Key." He said laughing. I gripped my urn and whipped around, sending him into a stone wall.

"I am NO Sliver Key." I said, smashing him against the wall a few more times. His form glowed brightly and I decided I could wait until he returned from his mission to beat him. I steeled myself, washed the tear stains away, and then grabbed my urn. The thirty minutes we have to stay for unless defeated were nearing an end. Sure enough, he returned, but was extremely roughed up. I put my urn down and hovered over to him, offering a hand up. He took it and looked the other way.

"Hey, um, Queen of The Zodiac, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said, with a blush.

"I won't forgive you for a long time, but I will not end your existence here and now." I said, light blush of my own.

"So, I should get going shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid, you're injured." I said, my form starting to glow. "Give me a minute." I said. I appeared. "Yes Lucy?" I asked.

"AQUARIUS, HELP!" She shouted. I turned around, she was a young girl with grown men appearing to be drunk, trying to rip off her clothes. I whipped my urn, knocking four out.

"Lay another finger on her, and I swear I will kill you were you stand." I said, pushing the little girl behind me.

"Oh look, a hotter one." One of them said.

"Hey!" Lucy said, I turned and she silenced herself.

"Lucy. Go." I said. She nodded and ran. I turned toward them. "Now, I will deal with you." I said. I sent them spiraling into the deep ocean. I found Lucy crying on a side street.

"I'm sorry! I just, couldn't take it!" She said. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Lucy. I promised I would protect you didn't I?" I asked. She sniffled and nodded. I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can only be summoned once a day." I said. She nodded. "I have to get back now, but, maybe you should pay a visit to a certain farmyard." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I gave her a map with instructions on how to get there.

"Try to get there unharmed child." I said, fading away.

"Now, don't be stupid, you're injured." I said. He looked surprised.

"But, I was just rude and called you names, and now you're showing me kindness?"

"Huh, I guess you just remind me of a friend." I said, thinking of Lucy's deceased older brother.

"So, I um, thanks for, letting me stay." He said blushing. I showed him the extra room in my home for him to stay at.

"What happened to your home? I thought all Celestial Spirits had a house." I asked.

"Mine was destroyed, a few of the other Golden Keys were mad at me about something that I didn't do. They all blamed me for Leo being banished. He was contracted to the same conjurer I was. And, he refused to close his gate, using his own magic, he kept it open. He wouldn't close it until Karen released Aries and him from their contractor." He said.

"Karen, I know Karen! You're Scorpio! You've changed much!" I said. "One time, Karen came to the Heartfilia mansion. She had fifty million Jewels with her. She was offering it in exchange for my key, Cancer's key, and Capricorn's key. Layla refused, so Karen got violent. Layla, always having a combat uniform on under her dress, ripped it off and summoned all three of us. It caught Karen off guard and I was able to throw her out of the mansion. She vowed she would get us in vengeance, and then we would be sorry. I know that couldn't have been the case. Layla would never allow us to fall into her hands." I explained. "I'm sorry I had to do what I did to your Contractor." I said.

"She was a bitch. She deserved it." He said. "She used to summon me to be forced upon by the bisexual men she dealt with. I was raped so many times, but I couldn't kill her…After she died, I vowed I would get strong enough to deal with anything that came my way." He said, looking sad.

"Is that really how horrible your conjurer was?" I asked, horrified.

"It is. She summoned me and Aries simply for tools so she could get away unscathed. Leo was the only one she ever fought with." He said. I hugged him.

"I promise using the same caliber that I promised Lucy with, I won't let anyone in the Celestial World harm you." I said. I felt my shoulder grow slightly wet.

"Thank you." He cried. I patted his back. I laid beside him on his bed, he was a great deal larger than me, but he fell asleep fast. I kissed him on his forehead. I snuggled into him.

"I'll protect you." He whispered, and I fell asleep. I awoke and a note was on the table beside the bed.

_Dear Aquarius, _

_I thank you for your kindness, but I can't stay. If the other spirits knew where I was, they would try to hurt you. I hope this protects you. _

_Scorpio._

I put down the note and rushed out the door. My mobility was limited, as I had a mermaid's tail, but I should be able to hover just as well. I hovered high up in the air and saw four spirits in pursuit of Scorpio. I dove down.

"Don't you TOUCH HIM!" I screamed, blasting them with water. I identified the spirits as the Scale, Libra, The Twins, Gemini, The Ram, Aries, seemed to be trying to stop the fighting, so I left her out of the torrent. But I did hit a silver key. The Cat, Pawly. She hissed and dove at me. I punched her in the face, using the enhanced strength I got from swinging my urn all day. She fell and glowed, transporting to a different area of the world. I looked at Gemini and Libra.

"I'm disappointed in you two." I said. Libra attacked and I ducked her attacks for a while until one hit me in the shoulder. I fell back, shoulder sprained. Dammit, she knew how to disable me. I saw Gemini approach Scorpio, in the shape of Taurus. He raised his axe, and was about to swing down on it, when Scorpio and I were enveloped in a light. I smiled, we were healed as we passed through the gate to Earth land.

"Lucy, what do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to beat these guys up for me!" She yelled, pointing at a few guys with knives and nets. I frowned. She had been getting more and more pushy recently. Layla was always polite.

"Fine." I said, knocking them into a building, making them drop their weapons. "Next time, do it yourself." I said, handing her a leather whip and disappearing. I opened my eyes to see Scorpio was in worse shape then before. Gemini laughed and raised his axe. I slammed him around, forcing him away from Scorpio, then Libra charged. I dodged for a while until forced me onto the earth. I fell and she snaked up, holding a small knife. The last thing I expected did. Scorpio picked her up, by the throat. Libra's skin burned most of the time.

"Leave, her, alone." He said, throwing her into a tree. She and Gemini stood.

"Get out of my domain." I commanded, banishing them. They disappeared and I sighed.

"Look-,"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I demanded. "I was terrified of the thought of losing the only friend I've had since Layla." I said. He frowned and looked down.

"I am so weak. I could hardly help you." He said.

"I think you were brave." I said. He smiled, and kissed me. HE KISSED ME!? I screamed in my head. I kissed back and we broke for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

**Au. Note. **

**I was browsing earlier today, and saw that there were no stories about Aquario's past. Like how they met and all of that. So I wrote one. I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me if it sucks. Thank you, Goma Out. **


End file.
